


Worth Protecting

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fifth Element (1997)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, End of the World, F/M, Introspection, Kissing, Under the Gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeloo has to save the world, but does she want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Protecting

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for FFW amnesty challenge, "Warmth." Spoilers for the ending. All dialogue is from the movie.

"Wake up, wake up. It's time for you to work now."

"Protect life, until death."

She felt warmth slowly returning to her as he cradled her in his arms. It was no use, however. The world was so full of hate and greed and violence and death. Was this what her protectors had died for? To save a world like this?

Was this what she was willing to die for? For people who cared so little for each other and even for the very planet they lived atop?

"No, Leeloo, listen to me. Listen to me. Listen. Listen. I know you're very tired, very tired, I'll take you on vacation when we're done, a real vacation, I swear, a real vacation, just you and me. But listen to me, if you don't do something right now we're all going to die. Do you understand?" his voice was distant, and part of her wanted to ignore it; wanted to slip into the warmth and darkness and let the evil one come.

Would the rest even notice if she did?

"What's the use of saving life when you see what you do with it?"

"Leeloo!" He was insistent and strong and warm - warmer maybe than oblivion. "Leeloo, you're right, you're right, you're right. But there are some things -- very nice things -- worth saving. Some beautiful things. Beautiful things. "

"Like love?"

"Yes. Yes. Love. That's good. That's a good example. Like love. Love is worth saving."

"But I don't know love. I don't know love. I was built to protect, not to love. So there's no use for me, other than this..."

"No, no, no, no. You're wrong. You're wrong. You're wrong. I need you. I need you very much!"

"Why?" The warmth of the end battled with the warmth of his arms, and she wasn't sure which way to fall.

"Because--"

"Tell me! Please! Do you need me?"

"Because--"

"Tell me. Tell me"

"Because I love you."

His lips met hers and the warmth within built into an inferno that blazed out of her. She had felt this once before, with the innocence of a child on an infant planet. Now she had seen the evil that had been enacted on that planet, and she was stronger for it. Through the fire, she felt his arms wrapped tightly around her. Heard their mingled screams.

This was what was worth protecting.


End file.
